Realm Connections
by MythicalSlayer4
Summary: When the paths of a young prince who is to marry a princess to gain peace and a servent who is to one day gain the throne cross, what would their destines hold? Better summary inside. Fantasy!AU. Tododeku
1. Chapter 1 - Pleased To Meet You!

_(A.N) ok here we go! So I kinda rushed my last fic just because I didn't like were it was going and it was too late to change it, so sorry, it was still okay I i guess, but anyway! Here we are with a new one! _

The world of has been separated into 4 realms based on race. The Elves, Merfolk, Saturs, and Giants. The realms have been in constant war and disagreement for thousands of years. A young prince Merman named Shouto Todoroki was to marry a princess of a different race to start an alliance. A young Satur named Izuku Midoriya was to work as a servent in his realm in return for one day gaining the throne, as the king had no heir.

What would their destinies hold?

**Shouto's POV**

I swam through the castle's window in a rush as King Endeavor had just summoned me into the commons. He did this often, as I never knew what it was for.

He looked at me annoyed for going through the window, but then told me, "You are to marry a princess of another realm to begin an aliance which can give us an advantage in war, as you know. So today you are to walk out of the ocean and explore the other realms. You will not reveal you are a prince and you will fall in love with a princess in intention to marry. You will use an alias of your choosing. Understand my son?"

I nod, "Yes father." There is no point in arguing with him, as I'll never win. He will just through me out of the castle and make me sleep elsewhere for a while.

I swim out of the castle through the doors and make my way to land.

I've only ever been on land once before, and that was with my siblings to learn to walk.

Merfolk are able to change into a human form at will once in land, but our hands will have a pattern of scales along them, never alowing is to hide our true form.

I thought about which alias to choose, which realm I should travel to first.

Soon enough I reached the land, decided on my first destination being the realm of the Saturs.

Very little is known about that realm, as it is hidden from the others. Some say their is no heir to the throne and others say there are no princesses, while some say it's just like any other realm.

I want to explore here first.

I reach the land and lay on the sand heaving for breaths as I haven't taken in air in a good while.

My tail begins to shift to human legs and my lungs begin to work.

I find a shirt and trousers that have washed up on shore and put them on, looking like a peasant, so I guess I blend in.

I take a shaky step up and begin to warily take steps forward, hoping to find a ride to the realm across the land.

**Izuku's POV**

King All Might had requested me to go to the market to gather ingredients for dinner, and so I would.

I work hard for my place, as would one day be the heir to this beautiful hidden realm.

I've never understood why our realm is hidden from the rest, as it is by far the most beautiful with its lushus green forests and blue-green grasses on each valley across the land.

I also never understood why Saturs pranced around the valleys like nothing is wrong in the other realms, and that's one thing I would change when I would become king.

I walked through the market, getting knocked every which way in search for some bread and vegetables for tonight's dinner.

Being about 5' 5" in a place where every other staur is 5' 10" taller is miserable, but I manage.

I eventually make it to the wagon of fresh bread and the vegetables not far away.

I begin my trot to the wagon when I would get knocked over and not find anyone to help me up but a boy around my age who held his gloved hand out to me.

I grabbed it and hopped up to get a good look at him.

He had bi-colored hair of a cherry-red and Snow-White and heyrochormatic eyes of a sky-blue and a dull-gray.

I find myself just staring into his eyes as I let go of his hand, feeling my face go blood-red, "I-I'm sorry, and th-thank you s-sir!"

The boy smiles, "Of course! Do you know how I could get to the castle, as I need a place to sleep, if they would have me."

I examined him, seeing he has no sign of being an Elf, and obviously not a Giant or Satur, so perhaps a Merperson or a lowly Human.

Humans are the lowest class, considered beggars and very rare to see.

I nod, "I live in the castle! Once I get my ingredients together I can take you with me! I'm sure the king will have you, but you may have to work to pay for your stay."

The boy nods and smiles, "I'm willing."

I take the boy's hand and continue on my way to purchase my goods, "and your name is?"

"Shou- Yeah Sho, that's what I go by."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you!"

_(A.N) I will try to post weekly on this story and hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Simple Right?

_(A.N) Not every chapter will come out as soon as this one, and I'm sorry if last chapter seemed rushed, I'm going to try to make this as long as I can._

**Shouto's POV**

We arrived at an extravagant light-gray castle with banners of greens, pinks, and purples all around. Saturs were trotting around the front doing what looked like chores but they were all, laughing?

I stood there awe-struck, letting Midoriya's hand slip away from mine.

He turned back to look at me, with a huge wide smile perfectly complementing his forest-green hair and emerald-green eyes that seemed to glow.

I found myself staring as he began to speak, "This is it! Our castle is one of the most beautiful, or so I've heard."

I nod, "it definitely is." I stop staring and begin to follow Midoriya into the castle, listing to the mesmerising clip-clop of his hooves against the pavement as we walked.

We soon enter through the wide castle doors, into a gray marble corridor that leads to what I assume is the throne room.

**Midoriya's POV **

I walk into the throne room to see King All Might sitting on his throne laughing with some of the other servants.

I can see Sho's expression change to a confused look as he stares at All Might.

I look at him smile, pulling him along.

"Welcome home young Midoriya!, and who do we have here?" The king said, with his iconic smile.

I bow, "Hello All Might! This is Sho, he is looking for a place to stay and is willing to work, would you mind if he slept here?" I reply.

I turn and see Sho quickly bow, "It would be an honour sir!"

All Might begins to laugh, and I see a flag of worry cross along Sho's face.

"Well of course he can stay here! He can stay in a spare room in the second floor by yours, if that would work Sho?"

Sho nodded and I grabbed his hand once more, "Thanks All Might!" And I ran off.

Once upstairs I found the empty room next to mine and I led Sho into it.

He started looking around the large room as if he hadn't ever seen anything like it.

I stared at him for a minute, waiting for some word or response.

**Shouto's POV**

"W-woah," I say, looking around the room.

There is a king-sized canopy bed filled with every color. A closet easily the size of my room at home. A pure white carpet coating the floor like snow. A huge dark-brown dresser taller than me stood in the corner, a desk, the same color as the dresser, stood along the side wall with shelves overflowing with every type of books. All topped off with a rectangular rug in the center with the realms colors, green, pink, and purple.

"I-is this what every room looks like?" I question.

"Pretty much, I'm not sure about some bedrooms for the Saturs who live here off and on for travel reasons, but most do."

"Why do you live here, like what do you do?" I ask again, trying not to sound rude, "are you a servant or what?"

Midoriya smiles at me, "Kind of. I am a servant, but only to work for my place as the next heir to the throne, so in a way I'm a prince I guess. Hehe."

I stare at him. _A-a Prince? Midoriya is a prince? So the rumours are true about this realm not having a princess, so an alliance wouldn't work, unless I were to marry Midoriya- No Shouto! You will marry A princess! _I could feel a light pink dance across my cheeks into a faint blush. _I can't feel like this!_

I can see Midoriya's eyes go wide, "O-oh! That doesn't mean you should treat me any differently! As of now I'm just like any other Satur hehe."

My blush began to fade, and I don't think Midoriya noticed, which is a plus.

"So that's why your room is so nice? Assuming it looks like this," I respond, pointing to my temporary room. "And that also explains why you don't address King All Might formerly."

Midoriya shakes his head and chuckles lightly, "no, every servants room is like this! All Might believes every person should be treated equally! And yes, that is why I address him the way I do, he is like a dad to me, as I don't really have one.. b-but that's not the point! Let me show you around!"

After a tour of the beautiful castle I realized just how much better King All Might is than Endeavor, who puts me in a room no bigger than my closet here.

We walk into the kitchen and Midoriya places the leather sack he has been carrying onto the table, and I realize I didn't help him at all.

He seems to notice and gives me a smile, asking, "Wanna help? Could give you a good rep on All Might, if you know how to cook that is."

I feel my face get hot, "A-actually I don't really know how to cook."

Midoriya gives a slight chuckle, "Then I guess you need to learn huh?"

I nod, "Yeah I guess. Heh."

Midoriya takes the bread out of the sack and walks up to me, "let's start with something simple, like cutting the bread, do you know who to do that?" He questions.

I sheepishly smile, "kind of."

"Then let me help!" Midoriya says, a sugary smile across his face as he places it on the counter too and hands me a knife, "it's simple, all you need to do is this-"

He stands behind me, torso to back, and places his soft hand onto mine and holds it, guiding it to the bread and presses it into the golden loaf and, cuts out the perfect slice.

I feel my face getting hot, and feel my hand shake, but not out of fear. _What was this? Is this what love feels like? Am I over exaggerating? What if I am falling for someone I only met today, and what if it's a boy?!_

I hear Midoriya say as he let's go and backs away heading to the other table, "simple right?"

I nod, not knowing what to think.

_(A.N) so this story will obviously have romance in it, but there will be no smut, it will say as the T rating the entire time don't worry, maybe some fluff though. Hope you enjoy so far!_


	3. Chapter 3 - I Need Water, And Fast!

_(A.N) so I know that like no one is reading this story but I still plan to keep it going in hopes that it may get a popular as my last one. I'm sorry it took so long to post this one, I've just felt super uninspired. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I want to give a quick visual of what Izuku and Shouto look like. Izuku has forest green hair and his fur on his legs is the same color. His hooves are silver, along wih his horns. His horns are like a rams, they kind of curl along the sides of his head. His eyes are an emerald green and he has freckles sprinkled across his face. Male Saturs don't wear shirts. Shouto looks the exact same as in the anime except he usually wears a light brown tunic, a leather jacket type thing, and either black or dark brown trousers._

**Shouto's POV**

I sat down next to Midoriya at dinner. There were other servants there too that sat at the dinner table, like equals. King All Might sat at the end of the table and the other end was empty. I considered asking why but I never did.

"Amazing jobs my boys! It tastes amazing! And of course thank you young Ochaco for preparing the dinnerware for tonight's dinner!" All Might said, smiling at Me, Midoriya, and this satur with brown, short hair and big brown eyes, who I assumed was Ochaco.

"And of course thank all of you for helping around the castle today! Oh and I have an announcement to make!" All Might explained, beginning to stand up, "So next this weekend is the official date for the Gathering!"

I had a visibly confused look on my face, hoping All Might would notice, as I wouldn't say anything aloud. All Might looked in my direction and smiled, "The gathering is an annual meeting we have among the realms, the only time peace is among us. Each King and/or Queen brings their heir to the throne," Midoriya smiled at this, "and usually one or two of their top servants, in this case it will be Ochaco and Sho here if he would like to come to see it all."

I sat there, astonished. _So this is where father went when he left randomly?_

I looked up at All Might, "I would love to go your highness."

And with that dinner began to end and the servants were sent to their rooms. I walked with Midoriya back to our rooms and walked into my own, sitting on my huge bed and lied back, getting ready to get ready for sleep.

_The Next Morning_

**Midoriya POV**

I awoke, hopping out of my bed and stretching my hooves. Today is the day we prepare for our journey to the gathering! It is a trip that will take us a day to arrive to, and the meeting begins in 2 days time. I run over to my mirror and begin to-well try to-tame my hair.

Soon my hair is sort of fixed, my fur has been groomed, and my hooves cleaned. I begin to walk over to my door, and right as I begin to open it, it swings open and Sho is standing right there, his hair an absolute mess and still in his night clothing.

I smile at him, "good morning Sho! Did you just wake up?"

He nodded and stretched. I looked at him a little confused.

"Well, are you going to get ready?" I questioned, looking him up and down.

I have already accepted that I like guys. All Might has accepted my preference as well. I will be the first homosexual king in our history, or the first publicy homosexual king.

Sho looked at me with a questioning look across his face, "get ready?"

I jumped out of thought and nodded, "yes, we will begin our journey to the center of the realms before nightfall. It's a day-long trip from our castle."

Sho nodded, "ah yes. Well what all do I need to do?"

I could tell he genuinely didn't know, where did he live before here?

I smiled and took his hand, "come on I'll help ya."

And with that I trotted straight back into my room and sat Sho down, ready to fix him up.

**Shouto's POV**

"Ah yes. Well what all do I need to do?" Considering I've never really gone on trips before this, I didn't really know what to do.

Midoriya had a considerate smile across his face and took my hand, dragging me across his room and sitting me down.

He then took a comb and started to comb my hair,

separating the red and white. He then styled my hair to like like it's normal and took an outfit out of his closet.

I was a bit confused by this, considering he doesn't really wear clothes, as there is no need for them. His legs are coated with fur, and no male wears shirts.

He got out a very nice light brown tunic and handed it me.

"Why do you have clothing if you don't wear it?" I question and he smiles at me, that smile I can't describe, that smile that makes me happy whenever I see it.

"Well I do wear light tunics when going to formal events, so I will this weekend." I nodded, and that makes sense of course.

He left the room and came back with a pair of trousers from my room and handed them to me. He left the room again to let me change.

_I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to have Midoriya. I'll just move on to the next kingdom at the gathering to find a princess in intention of marry. _

Once I got dressed I walked outside of my room to see Midoriya standing outside, talking to the one girl with brown hair the big eyes.

Midoriya saw me and smiled, "ah Sho! This is Uraraka! She is another servant in the castle."

Ururaka turned around, and smiled, I could see her begin to blush. "Hello Sho!"

I wave, "hello there, Ururaka, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

I look at my hand as I wave and see the scales start to become more visible. I need water, and fast, or everyone here will find out about me.

_(A.N) ok I am going to end this chapter here, and I hope you enjoyed. I will be trying to post weekly on this if you guys want me to. Oh! And if you all want me to get a picture of what Izuku and Shouto look like then I'll make that happen. Hope you enjoy and continue to read my story!_


	4. Chapter4-IWonderWhereShoIs

_(A.N) I am so sorry to all of my readers. I haven't been updating and I don't have any good excuses. Sure I've been busy with school and other things but I'll try to get on a schedule. Once again I am so sorry you guys._

**Midoriya's POV**

My eyes wander over to Sho who was absentmindedly staring at his hands. I present him with a confused look. Unsure if he sees or not. I look back to Uruaka and smile,

"well, we are leaving for the Gathering soon, this will be my first time as you know. What's it like?"

Uruaka looks at me with bright eyes "oh Izuku it's beautiful! The most amazing dishes and foods are served!"

I smiled at this. Foods from the other realms are rare to get but state oh so delicious. Me and Ochaco both had bright looks on our faces, exited.

Sho seemed to snap out of his little trance. He looked up at Ochaco and I. He presented us with a soft smile.

"I'll return. I need to go outside," and with that he walked away.

**Shouto's POV**

I looked up to see Uruaka and Midoriya looking at me.

This wasn't good. I could feel my skin drying and scales were almost completely coating my hands.

A few servants tried to stop me in the corridors but I can't return their needs now.

Soon I make my way to the stair well that leads to the basement that, according to Midoriya, contains the laudrey chamber. This means there will be water there.

I begin to make my way to the stairwell, only to see king All Might walking up. Oh no.

I can feel myself begging to grow weak and if I don't get water now I'll change back.

"Ah Sho my boy!" King All Might called.

"King All Might!" I say, "I was just heading down to get some clothes."

All Might comes up to me, "well you best get going, we are leaving soon."

I nod and run down the stairs and reach my destination. My hands are completely covered and I can my tail is begging to form.

**Midoriya's POV**

Me and Ochaco sat in my room, joking around

"Sooooo, what do you thing of Sho?" She asks me playfully.

My face went red, "Well I mean, I guess he's kinda handsome," I mumble

Ochaco lets out a sqeak, an dmy face only growing redder. We both started laughing. Ochaco also knew my sexuality and she accepted me, but only a few others knew. A few accepted me and a few didn't, but they still respected me. It wasn't really any of their business until I become king though.

Me and Ochaco continued to flip through my closet as I was looking for a good shirt to wear for today and clothing to pack for the weekend. Ochaco has a good taste in fashion so I always went with her judgement.

Soon enough we finished up and walked out fo my room.

"I wonder where Sho is," I mumble to myself more than anyone.

_(A.N) ok so I'll try to get into a schedule but I will post more often over the next few days_

_And sorry this is short, the next chapter will be out shortly _


	5. Announcement

Announcement!!

I will most likely re-write this story on Wattpad. I may just transfer the chapters there, so I hope you continue to read my story there!

I know this so basically against the rules, you don't have to tell me, I just didn't want to write a whole new chapter.

Well then, bye-bye!!

Wattpad username- StinkyLittleSewerRat


End file.
